Perspectivas de una boda
by Lian-Dana
Summary: Un fic sobre la boda de la parejita S+S, la diferencia es q vemos que piensan los invitados en ese momento tan importante


Perspectivas de una Boda 

**Autora: **Lian_dana 

Tipo: Historia corta

Disclaimer: Card Captors Sakura es propiedad exclusiva de las chicas CLAMP... ¿esto lo tengo que decir siempre?, es más que obvio, aunque la verdad no quiero que Mulder y Scully vengan por mí (se prende un foco), un momento ¿por qué no?. Empiezo a enviciarme en esto de las fanfics, y mi madre ya no sabe que hacer por quitarme de la computadora ^^. ¿Cómo surgió el fanfic?, de la nada, a decir verdad estaba a punto de apagar la computadora cuando se me vino jejeje. Me gusta el tema de la boda de nuestros personajes favoritos S+S, además siempre me he preguntado en qué piensas los que  están casandose o los invitados, no sé si haci sea, pero yo lo hice ^_^. Me gusto mucho como me quedo ^U^  ^O^. Por favor me encanta recibir correo y más si es de ustedes, por favor  escríbanme para decirme que ya deje esto o para que continue

**Dedicatoria****_: _Para mis personajes de anime favoritos: CCS, y para  los que se toman la molestia de leer mi fic y los de los demás**

**E-Mail:** alex_dana@uole.com

Estoy aquí, filmando la boda de mi mejor amiga, y hasta este momento no lo puedo creer, por fin se han cumplido todos los sueños de mi amiga y puedo decir orgullosa que yo fui parte de esto ^_^, lo logre, no, lo logramos. Sakura tiene un lindo vestido, confeccionado por supuesto por mí, la gran diseñadora Lian Mulder, aunque no lo creen ese aspecto no me agrada del todo; ser la gran diseñadora de modas, todo el tiempo estoy rodeada de personas que lo único que saben hacer es decir hipocresías por segundo, pero basta de hablar de ellos y de mi vida, hoy, hoy sólo soy Tomoyo Daidouji, y estoy grabando en este momento una escena que pasará a la posterioridad: ¡¡Sakura y Syaoran se están casando!! ¡¡Es genial!.  Espero casarme pronto, por cierto, espero que ese camarógrafo grabe todo lo que él hace, ese es otro de mis pasatiempo. Pensé que este momento jamás llegaría, de hecho yo ya me daba por vencida hace cuatro años, la verdad son un par de testarudos, aún así son mis mejores amigos. ¡Sí que nos costo trabajo elegir su presente!, al final fue una hermosa casa, espero que les guste. ¡Los bocadillos!, ¿dónde está Kero?, espero que los bocadillos estén a salvo, fue de muy buen gusto el elegir ese rico menú, no podía esperar menos de Sakura y Syaoran con la supervisión de Kero ^^. El vestido es hermoso, le quedo a la perfección, yo sabía que le iba a quedar divino ^_^, sus hombros están descubiertos, es un corte francés (estiliza la figura),  las mangas terminan en campana (no soy buena para esto n_nU),  lo he confeccionado con las mejores telas que he encontrado en París, el tocado es a partir de flores de cerezo, lleva el pelo recogido, es un peinado alto, el velo es un poco largo le llega a la altura de la cintura, el ramo también es basado en cerezos y uno que otro alcatraz, mi amiga se ve divina!!, Soñada diría yo!!. ¿Quién tiene los anillos? ¡Es cierto!, ¡tengo que pasar!

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

Tomoyo realmente se ve feliz, apuesto a que no se perderá ni un solo detalle de la boda, incluso contrato a tres camarógrafos para grabar desde diferentes perspectivas la boda, incluyendo la recepción, se ve muy linda, de hecho lo es, espero que nosotros no tardemos mucho... Aunque debo admitirlo nosotros fuimos más rápidos que esos dos, vaya que nos costo trabajo!!, primero cuando niños, uno no se atrevía a confesarlo, el otro ni por enterado, después hace cuatro años, fue un verdadero relajo; él llega después de tanto tiempo, se dicen que jamás se separaran, que viene para quedarse, y al segundo después de decir esto se separar bruscamente pidiendo disculpas por su comportamiento ^^, no debería decir esto pero cuando lo supimos Tomoyo y yo, casi los ahorcamos en ese momento. ¿El regalo, lo metí en el auto, era el folio verde o rosa?, espero que sí, nos tardamos toda una semana Tomoyo y yo, escogiéndolo, a decir verdad quede muy satisfecho por la elección, es una muy bonita casa con vista al mar y Tomoyo se encargo de decorarla. Hablando de decoración ¿quién habrá decorado la mansión? Rika, Naoko y Chiharu se encargaron de la decoración, se me había olvidado, por lo que vi tendría bastantes flores de cerezo y alcatraces, y unos cuantos lazos en blanco y verde, ¿dónde pondrán los lasillos verdes?. Syaoran se ve muy nervioso, ¿cuándo aprenderá?, nota mental: darle uno que otro consejo a mi "lindo pariente", Sakura, por su parte se ve hermosa, pero ¿cómo no puede estarlo?. Será una boda divertida, espero que en el banquete Kero, no le de dulces a Spi, porque si es hacía tendré que ingeniármelas... un momento ¿me están llamando?, ¡Los anillos!

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

Maldito mocoso, se está casando con ese monstruo, _  sólo espero que no de esta unión por producto otro monstruo, porque si es... Basta Touya tú sabes bien que es lo que querías, tú única hermana está ahí, vistiendo un hermoso vestido de boda, junto al amor de su vida, aunque me duela reconocerlo, algún día tenía que formar una familia, y no siempre sería la pequeña a quien le diría monstruo, aunque esto no deja que yo deje de llamarla de esa manera. Pero si ese mocoso la hace sufrir se las vera conmigo, él único que puede molestarla soy yo!!. ¡Quién demonios son los padrinos de anillos?, ¡qué falta de respeto!.  Es mi turno, veamos... Nakuru ya tiene el otro extremo, bien ¡Vayamos a sellar el compromiso!. Esto me recuerda mi boda, pero en esa ocasión llegue tarde por culpa del monstruo, sin embargo Nakuru llegó más tarde, eso si que me hizo enfadar

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

¡Que hermosa se ve, la pequeña Sakura!, al fin se pudieron casar, yo esperaba el estallido de una 3ª Guerra Mundial, cuando Sakura y Syaoran anunciaron su decisión de casarse, inclusive estaba dispuesto a transformarme en Yue si la situación lo necesitaba, por fortuna no fue necesario, Touya reaccionó de una manera desconocida, hasta el momento por mí, pero yo me sigo preguntando ¿Touya sabrá que Nakuru le lanzó un hechizo antes de ir a la casa de Sakura, para que de esa manera todos estemos en este lugar ahora?, pero parece que a pesar de ese conjuro nos tuvimos que ingeniar para que Syaoran siguiera vivo... ¡Que linda iglesia!, no cabe duda de que tiene buen gusto, sólo espero que den un buen banquete, no debo preocuparme por eso en este momento, espero que a Touya no sé le ocurra tomar el lazo como arma para asfixiar a Syaoran. ^^  Je, parece que Tomoyo ha encontrado en Umi a alguien con quien compartir sus aficiones, Umi es una persona realmente encantadora, le agradezco mucho a Sakura el hecho de haberla creado, pensé que nunca me volvería enamorar, sencillamente Umi, es mi todo, gracias.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

¡Que nervioso estoy! ¡Que nervioso estoy, ¡Aún no lo puedo creer! *^^*, estoy aquí casándome con Sakura, definitivamente ¡No lo puedo creer!, sin duda es la mujer más hermosa que he conocido en todo este tiempo, y miren que he conocido a varias, por eso de ser el Jefe del Clan Li, todavía me pierdo en la profundidad de sus ojos verdes, esos ojos verdes que me cautivaron, tengo que aceptarlo; desde el primer momento en que los vi. En este momento estoy aquí, con Sakura a mi lado, se ve sumamente bien, empezaba a creer que este momento nunca llegaría, es una sensación nueva la que me invade cada vez que estoy cerca de ella, todo lo que hemos  pasado bien ha valido la pena, estuve a punto de morir en manos del hermano de Sakura y por otro poco en las garras de Kerberus, cuando decidimos casarnos, además nuestro noviazgo no fue fácil, empezando por mi regreso y mi deseo de estar con ella, para después decirnos que no sucedía nada y fingir, eso me valió  una buena regañada por parte de Meiling que por cierto se encuentra felizmente casada y con dos pequeños, espero que Sakura y yo tengamos un o dos hijos pero que no se parezcan en nada a mis sobrinos. Me siento por demás observado, Tomoyo y Umi nos están filmando pero a parte tengo o tres tipos más y cinco sacando fotografías, si salgo con la vista intacta de aquí será un milagro. Espero que no se nos haya olvidado algo, este día debe ser perfecto, que bueno que hice que mis hermanas prometieran guardar la compostura, ¡si que sufrí!, para empezar tuve que convencer a mi abuela de que eran suficientes las pruebas que le imponía a Sakura, y la ¡Pobre!, estaba hecha un conflicto con eso de la escultura y el arreglo floral. Nunca comprenderé esta magia a pesar de uno de los hechiceros con más poder mágico, aunque supongo que Eriol tampoco lo comprende... este es el poder del amor. ¿Eh?, ¿tengo que decir todo esto? ^^U. De acuerdo, sólo ruego porque no empiece a tartamudear.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

¡¡Ayy, que emoción!!,*^_^* por fin me estoy casando con Syaoran, y èl se ve tan guapo, viste con un smoking de rigurosa etiqueta, Tomoyo se encargó también de confeccionarlo, le agradezco tanto, se muy bien,  como no si tiene un porte, además sus ojos marrones y su cabello, y su cara y... ¡Ayy!, creo que me voy a desmayar, esta junto a mí, tan serio como siempre, pero un momento, tiene un ligero rubor, ha volteado a verme, y se ruborizó, ¡Que lindo!, hace diez años quien hubiera pensado que yo me casaría con Syaoran, cuando hablaba con Tomoyo y yo veía que se ponía rojo no sabía la causa, pero cuando lo descubrí, ¡¡si que me causo impacto!!, me siento tan feliz en este momento. Cuando regresó me lleve una buena regañada por parte de Tomoyo por no decirle nada a Syaoran acerca de mis sentimientos, Eriol y ella se encargaron de molestarnos las 24 horas del día a mí y a él, pensé en un momento que los dos se darían por vencidos pero me equivoque. Ya paso un mes desde que me comprometí con Syaoran y no puedo asimilar el hecho de que mi hermano haya aceptado la idea, junto con Kero, Tomoyo hizo lo imposible con Kero, de hecho la pobre tuvo que darle bastantes golosinas y por su parte Nakuru tuvo que desplegar una campaña digan de un candidato a la presidencia, ¡que lindas!. ¿Qué nombre le pondré a nuestro primer hijo?, ¿Satashi? o ¿Michiru? o ¿Milerna? Pero si es ¿Niño?, mmmmm, ¿Allen?, quizás ¿Yaten?, mmmmmm, no sé, ya lo pensaré después. Sólo espero que Syaoran y Kero aprendan a llevarse bien. Soy muy feliz ^_^, ¡creo que no cabe en mi tanta felicidad!. ¡Soy la mujer más feliz sobre la tierra!. Espero que Tomoyo pronto sienta este sentimiento que me embarga, aunque ya lo siente, pero esto es nuevo, son muchas sensaciones, ¡Ahora es nuestro turno!, Syaoran y yo no descansaremos hasta ver casados a  esos dos: Tomoyo y Eriol ^^. ¡¡Dios, creo que voy a morir!! Syaoran me ha tomado la mano, esperen...¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Tenemos que hacerlo?!, pero ¿¡Ante tanta gente!? ¡¡No quiero, no quiero!! ¡¡¡Me da PENA!!!. Bien, tranquila Sakura, inhala, exahala, cierra los ojos, ¡¡¡me estoy poniendo roja!!! *****n_n***** y ¿Syaoran?, esta igual que yo *******n_n*******


End file.
